Why is it always the rain?
by xBlackLuckx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both go to Shiawase High, were many diff. aspects unfold. Rated M for endless possibilites, shounen ai and sasunaru.How'd they meet? Sasuke works at a supermarket and Naruto happened to walk in.Set in present day.
1. The Happy Bag

A/N This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Read it, don't read, do what you wish. I'm open to all comments and suggestions, so feel free to give me some feedback, I won't bite too much.

Summary: It's present day, with Sasuke and Naruto. They go to Shiwase High (wee) Sasuke lives alone, because he was tired of dealing with Itachi, and Naruto just moved there, the reason why still being a mystery. They first meet at a super market, where Sasuke rings up some of Naruto's groceries. (hey, he's gotta get money somehow, right?) Shounen ai-ish, sasunaru-ish,...we'll just see where this takes us.

Sasuke sighed to himself. _What ever possessed me to get this job? _He scanned a box of tampons. _Eww.. _He looked up at the customer, pretending not to notice the embarrassment in her countenance. _Oh yeah….because I had to. _Letting his hands do what they had been doing for the last two months, Sasuke allowed himself to think about exactly _why _he had applied for a job at the store.

Living with Itachi was a bitch. No doubt about it. Sure, the house was big, larger than any other in the town, but…to put it simply, he could never get any peace. Itachi wasn't home often, but when he was, Itachi never failed to remind Sasuke of the exact reason why their parents were gone. One thing led to another, and eventually, Sasuke had had enough, and moved out. He went to the next town over, and managed to land a part time job at the local supermarket, _The Happy Bag,_ which gave him enough money to survive on his own. (Not that he didn't occasionally tap into the brothers' shared bank account) That was that.

Sasuke rang up the lady's final item, a cheap fashion magazine, and watched as she scanned her debit card the wrong way. _Wrong way, stupid. _After watching her dumbly fumble around for a while, he snatched the card from her and scanned it for her.

"Here, let me help you ma'am. Go ahead, you do the rest." Sasuke rolled his eyes as she finished up, and gave her her receipt and bags. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his manager at the register in front of him. _Smile, Sasuke, smile. _Sasuke flashed a huge cheesy, sarcastic smile that was custom of _The Happy Bag. _"Have a nice day, and thank you for shopping at _The Happy Bag_." Sasuke then sighed, and looked at the long line of people that were waiting at his register. He waited for one to step up, but someone was obviously taking their sweet time. "Whoever's next please", he said. Still, no one. A man coughed. A woman rolled her eyes. "NEXT PLEASE", he said more urgently than before. The idiot in the front must have heard, because a head full of blond hair snapped around, showing the face of a guy about his age.

_Great, I got another dumb one. _

"Ahh, sorry! I was just thinking about something!" _Ahh, so the smart one knows how to speak. _The kid started loading all his groceries out of his basket onto the belt, all of which were cups of noodles. _Weird. _

Sasuke started ringing them up as the guy turned to decided what kind of flavored gum he wanted. Having decided, he placed the gum onto the belt as well.

Sasuke was still ringing up the noodles when the blond opened his mouth and started to speak. "Hi! I'm new in this town! I just moved into an apartment down the road, but I didn't have any food, so I bought ramen! I love ramen, but I hate waiting for the water to cook the noodles…blah blah." The blond babbled on absent mindedly, and Sasuke allowed his mind to wander. Then he heard it. The seven worst words that could come out of the kid's mouth. "I'm going to Shiawase High starting tomorrow!"

_Great. Wonderful. My day has been made. Scratch that, my life has been completed. _Sasuke just frowned, which apparently gave the blond the message to stop babbling about his life. Sasuke took the money, gave back the change, and shoved the groceries of ramen into the kid's hands. "Have a friggin awesome day." The kid stared at him with his blue eyes, looking little confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to speak. Then, out the doors he went. Sasuke sighed. "Hello, sir. Did you find everything you needed today:"

Sasuke took the bus home. It wasn't that he didn't own a car or couldn't drive, he was 18 and a senior, but he simply felt like it sometimes. Today was one of those "sometimes" exceptions. Truth be told, he found comfort in people watching, as annoying as they could be. Across from him was a couple with a young child that had probably just come from a park. The kid was talking with big eyes and waving arm gestures, while her mother was frantically trying to keep the ice cream firmly on her daughter's cone. The father was just watching with a smile on his face. _Laughter and smiles, laughter and smiles._ _Is this what it was like for my family before I was born?…_

When Sasuke got off the bus, he made his way down the street to his apartment. It was one of those nicer apartments, but not too nice. Just right for himself, even if it _was _a little lonely. He walked into the house, and flopped down on the couch, and started flipping through the channels. _Three hundred and sixty-two channels just really aren't enough when you're living alone. _Deciding that Sunday nights weren't fit for television anyway, he got up headed into the kitchen, hungry from all long day of work. He opened up the cabinets. _Cereal….Crackers…Poptarts…no….no….no….and…hmm….ramen. Definitely NO. _Images of the weird blond he saw at _The Happy Bag _started to enter his mind. _Let's pray he doesn't have classes with me. _

Sasuke smirked as he started dialing the numbers for the closest pizza delivery service.

Having eaten and settled upon homework instead of tv, Sasuke went into his room to get ready for bed. Changing out of his clothes, (he had already taken off his stupid _Happy Bag_ apron) he set his alarm clock for 6:00 AM and climbed into bed. (of course he did all of this in the dark) Having spent almost all day at work, he fell asleep before he could even begin to count sheep.

Naruto lay in the dark, under the warm blankets on his bed. He was still a bit confused about the person who rang up his groceries. He had black hair, and eyes that were just as dark, and seemed pretty cool. _And rude. But..cool._ _By the look on his face and his age, he probably goes to my school! _Naruto mentally kicked himself. _Why didn't I read his nametag? _He shrugged as he closed his eyes, both dreading and looking forward to the next day at school.

A/N Yes, the first part is a bit short, but I promise more for the second. There may be many things (like Naruto moving, and Sasuke's parents) that were mentioned, but not explained;don't worry, the story will get more deeper later. (i've got to have some story to save for later, right?) See you!


	2. It's more of a salmon, really

A/N Hi again! It's me, xBlackLuckx, up with the next addition to Why is it always the rain?. As promised, this nice little chunk of text is longer. Feel free to R&R, because your feedback is very greatly appreciated by me. I realize that my P.O.V. can be a little……..bad at times, but I will try my best. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I _do_ own a rather nice picture of him.

Thank you Sasuke2006 for the review!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. SLAM!_ Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his clock. _Yep, 6:00 AM_. He rolled out of bed groggily and headed into his bathroom to take a shower. His bathroom was pretty well sized, with both a shower and Jacuzzi tub. The color scheme was still covered in pink pansies and roses from the last person who owned the apartment. Sasuke hated it, but really didn't have the time to change it, so he dealt with it. _At least the pink fuzzy carpet is nice and soft..._

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom in a dark blue towel, heading back to his bedroom to find some clothes to wear for the day. He settled upon a pair of black leather pants with buckles and random zippers going up the sides and a black tank top with a black long sleeved fishnet shirt over it. He wasn't gothic or anything, but he _did_ like to change his style around a lot. After gelling up his hair and putting on just a _little _bit of eyeliner, he opened up his shoe closet to find a suitable, matching pair. He put on a pair of black combat boots, and headed out the door. (But not before grabbing a package of pop tarts) Sasuke looked at his watch. 6:45. Not too bad. School started at 7:00, so he went down to the garage where his car was parked.

Sasuke loved his car. It was a 2005 Mustang, red, why wouldn't he? He stepped in, put the keys in the ignition, and headed out. Just as he was pulling out onto one of the main roads, it started to rain heavily. _Rainy Octobers.._ He spotted a person with a black hoodie pulled tight over his head, running pretty hard. _I would hate to be that guy.. _Sasuke thought about giving him a ride, but decided that he didn't have enough time, and that the person would be all right. So he drove on.

* * *

Naruto woke up hearing the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and turned to look at it, only to find that it was already 6:40. He groaned. _School will be starting in 20 minutes! _Naruto thought quickly and frantically, realizing that he had missed his bus and all city buses heading towards his school. _I'll have to run. _Skipping his morning shower and ramen, Naruto quickly dressed into dark blue jeans, a bright orange shirt, and a black hoodie. Grabbing all of his scholarly needs, he ran out of the door. _I've got a long way to go. _

Naruto was making his way to the road he knew led to Shiawase High when it started to rain. Heavily. He cursed as he quickly pulled up his hood over his head. _I know I asked for it by over sleeping…but why is it ALWAYS THE RAIN! _He looked over and saw a bright red car driving along on his left. He looked inside the car and at the driver. _Looks like that guy at The Happy Bag…_Naruto continued to look at the driver, before tripping into a huge puddle, letting the car go forward leaving Naruto behind. Naruto cursed again, pulling himself up. _I wonder if it was really him.._Naruto looked down. _Shit. _The whole front of his pants and shirt were dripping with mud. _Just keeping running. _

Naruto finally arrived at school at 7:06. He walked into the office, signed in, and received his schedule. _Maybe they'll cut me some slack, I AM new.._He looked down at his schedule for his senior year at Shiwase High:

1 Health Hinata Hyuga Rm. 207 _Okay…Health…that should be easy._

2 APScience Haku Rm. 112 _What? How'd I get into AP SCIENCE!_

3 Band Umino Iruka Rm. 32 Wait a sec….But I don't play anything!

4 Lunch _If I had only brought ramen…._

5 APPoetry/Lit Hatake Kakashi Rm. 92 _Ahh..my best subject!_

_6 _Drama Haruno Sakura _Rm. 67 What's up with all the weird names? O.o_

_Ahh, So I have NO type of math this year. That's nice. Or History. Just…easy stuff. Except for AP Science..shiver I'll manage Band somehow. I'm sure they'll give me something, it'll be all right. Drama…same ol', same ol'. _Naruto smiled. _I guess it's ok. We'll see what happened. _Realizing he had just wasted two more minutes, he took off down the halls, following the numbers on the doors until he found room 207. He put his hand on the door handle. _Here it goes…_

* * *

Sasuke looked up with the rest of the class as the door of the room slowly opened. 

"…and I'm going to ask for your homework from over the weekend in about five minutes, oh, you must be our new student!" Sasuke saw who had come through the door way and got the shivers. In front of him, was the guy in the black hoodie he had passed on his way to school. Ms. Hyuga gave a weird stare. "Could you please take that hood off?" The boy in the door way lowered his hood, revealing the same face that Sasuke had saw at _The Happy Bag _the day before. _It's him. Oh, great. Another lovely day in the wonderful life of Sasuke Uchiha. _Sasuke looked at the annoying boy. His clothes were stained and sopping wet. He smelled a little funny, too. The other students realized this, and Sasuke heard whispers flying over the airwaves from every direction. _How pathetic. _Sasuke looked at the teacher as she beckoned the guy in further, causing silence in the room.

"Are you Naruto Uzamaki?" The boy apparently named Naruto nodded. The teacher stepped closer, talking privately with Naruto. From his hand gestures and movement, Sasuke could tell he was telling her his life story explaining why he was late. When he was finally finished, Ms. Hyuga nodded and pointed at a table for him to sit at. It was the only table with another spot to accompany someone at the two person tables. Sasuke cursed as Naruto sat down next to him. If Naruto recognized and remembered who he was, he wouldn't know, because the blond didn't say a thing. Sasuke spent the rest of the period staring out the window at the rain as the pros of having a supportive family were discussed. _Stupid stupid stupid. _

* * *

Naruto was bored to tears. And he was pissed. Honestly, why did his textbook think it knew exactly what his life was like? The textbook didn't experience the effects of not having a supportive family, he did. Why did the book think what it said could fix everything? Could the bold text bring back his parents? Could the italics change what he had done in the past? Did the subtitles under the pictures give a rat's uncle if his life was going down the crapper? _No, didn't think so, Mr. PHD Doctor from a highly established university. _

Naruto glanced around the room. Most of the class looked pretty bored as well, save Sasuke, who looked like he had dropped his ice cream cone and he was going to kick the kid who had bumped into him. _When does this class end anyway? Super nerd science has got to be better than this, right? _Some unknown gods that must have wanted some recognition answered Naruto's thoughts, because seconds later the bell rang. Naruto grabbed his bag and began to walk out the door and into the hallway. _Room 112. Taught by Haku. _Naruto mentally rolled up his sleeves and pushed up his nerd glasses. _Here I come, AP Science._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he heard the ever beautiful high pitched squeal of the bell, signaling class out. _What's a family when the only one waiting at home for you is your imaginary pet goldfish? _Sasuke walked down the hall to Haku's room. _Scratch that. It died last week from lack of importance. _Sasuke sat down, and took a look at the board for what they would be doing that day. _Dissecting a goldfish? What is this world coming to? And aside from that, isn't looking at dead _animals_ so Sophomore year material? _Sasuke put his dead down and closed his eyes, listening to the rest of the class coming in after him. _But "Lucky" WAS important…._

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he heard the ever beautiful high pitched squeal of the bell, signaling class out. Sasuke walked down the hall to Haku's room. Sasuke sat down, and took a look at the board for what they would be doing that day. animalsSasuke put his dead down and closed his eyes, listening to the rest of the class coming in after him.

The bell rang. Sasuke opened his eyes, more out of habit than anything. He took a look around. (A/N Yes, that's seems to be very popular in my story)In front of him was a particularly large head of spiky blond hair. _Uggggg ._The following five minutes to the end of class were horribly sad. Pathetic, really. Apparently Haku thought that splitting open a goldfish required two people, because he paired the class up. Naruto ended up with a random kid that Sasuke didn't know, but he could tell by the girl's expressions that she wasn't very pleased. Why was this important? It wasn't, aside from the fact that both the girl and Naruto were too freaked out to touch the fish. Naruto did it in the end, but was just as bad as the girl at first.

Sasuke himself was paired up with a girly girl as well. Actually, she was more of the queen of girly girls to be more descriptive. She was staring and muttering incoherently, so Sasuke just sighed and decided to get the bulk of the work over with. _How lame. _

AP science passed fairly quickly, and soon enough the bell rang yet again, filling the hallways with students. Sasuke was relieved to be rid of the stupid fish and girl (then again, is there a difference?) and was even more content in the fact that band was next. This semester, their band teacher, commonly known among students as Iruka, had decided upon a different way of running the class. Sasuke had only been going to the school that year alone, but he had heard from other students of what Iruka usually assigned, and decided that this new "project" was a currently a change for the better.

Sasuke walked into the band room and sat down in his usual area, with the other guitarists. He waited silently, spacing out while staring at a random poster until the bell rang, urging the rest of the students to make their way to class. The room that was before filled with chatter and random bits and pieces of music quieted down, bringing Sasuke out of his small daze. He looked to the center of the front of the room, where the ever spirited Iruka stood with _Naruto. This one too? _Sasuke frowned as Iruka introduced Naruto to the unsuspecting band members. _Just when I thought I had found my haven…_

* * *

Naruto looked around the large room, filled with instruments and students. They were in small groups around the room, some grouped by instruments, while others mixed. He took a deep breathe. _Looks like a cult to me. _

"So tell us, what do you play, Naruto?" Naruto looked around the room, searching for an instrument he knew the name of. There was a group of girls with shiny thin tubey stick things. _Too girly. _His eyes trailed over to the guitar section, where Sasuke was sitting. _Oh yeah, that'll be fun. _He then looked in the back, where a group of kids were sitting with brass instruments with 3 buttons on each one. _Too……hard looking. _Then he saw a huge instrument with many different buttons and a huge whole in it. _What the hell is that? O.o _Naruto noticed that he was taking too long to reply, so he decided to tell the truth.

"Umm…I actually don't play anything, I'm not even sure how I got into this class." Naruto looked up at the guy who called himself Iruka, expecting to see annoyance, but instead found him thinking. What would he do with him?

Finally, he spoke. "Actually, you're in luck this year, Naruto. This isn't any ordinary band program." Naruto looked around. It was true, the room wasn't exactly seated like a normal band room.

"This year, we are allowing students to organize their own music and performances. There is a minimum of two people in an act, and a maximum amount of six. Any instruments can mix, and you can either choose to play something composed by a known artist or yourself. At the end of the semester, we will hold a big concert, with every act in the class. This, plus participation and other aspects will be your grade for these two quarters. Now, why are you in luck? You're in luck because on your transcript, it says that you were in choir for three years prior to this. You must have _some _singing ability, right?"

Naruto just silently nodded, already not liking the way this explanation was heading.

"You're in luck because I will be placing you in Sasuke, Lee, and Chouji's group. They need a singer and help with writing their song, so I think this will suite you. It's final, so don't ask me to help you learn the flute or something later on." Iruka smiled and gave a little wave, and then walked out of the room.

Naruto looked in the direction of where Sasuke was sitting. _He doesn't look very happy. Then again, has he ever? _With that though established, Naruto started to make his way across the room.

* * *

"…...because I will be placing you in Sasuke, Lee, and Chouji's group." Sasuke watched as Iruka waltzed out of the room, leaving the blond standing, no, walking towards him. _Shit. _

* * *

Naruto arrived and pulled up a chair, while Lee took the initiative to introduce himself. 

"Hi! I'm Lee, and I play the bass guitar in our group. Nice to meet you!" Lee gestured to a rounder guy sitting near him. "Oh, and this is Chouji. He plays the (drum) set for us!" Naruto looked over at Chouji. _The guy who fell asleep during Health. _

"The crabby one over there is Sasuke, he plays"---

Sasuke interrupted Lee's explanation. "He knows already." Lee just smiled and nodded, obviously disappointed that he didn't get to go further on with his introductions. Sasuke spoke again while picking up his guitar, "Let's just get this over with." With that, Lee strapped on his guitar and Chouji sat down at the set.

Towards the end of the period, Naruto had a pretty good understanding of the band itself, and what the sum of their song sounded like. They had played what they had so far, which had actually sounded pretty good. It was an upbeat song, but had its mellow parts to it as well. Angry, yet calm. Naruto had made up a main melody to it already, and had spent much of the time humming to it while they played. He would have to write words to it later.

He was walking to lunch while thinking of this, when he entered the lunch room. He nearly tripped from what he saw. _Are there really THAT many kids in this school? _He looked around. Literally every table was filled with students, and he couldn't even begin to think of who would allow a new kid like himself to squeeze in. Besides, he didn't even have any food to eat, due to his rushed morning. To the corner of back of the room was a door. Naruto walked to it and pulled at the doorknob. _Outside._

Bright sunlight blinded Naruto as he stepped outside, but he shrugged it off as he walked towards a huge tree on the green lawn that made up the side of the school. _At least it'll dry my clothes some more. _He slumped against the large, anchoring tree, facing the school. Naruto brought out his schedule, seeing what he had after lunch. _APPoetry/Lit with __Hatake Kakashi__ and……Drama with Haruno Sakura._ He folded the slightly damp paper and put it back in his pocket. Having nothing else to do, he stared at the wall of the building in front of him.

"It's pink…," Naruto gasped. How had he not realized that his school was _PINK_! _"_Why do I have to go to a PINK school?", Naruto whined.

Naruto heard a voice from behind him. "It's more of a salmon, really." Naruto jumped up and turned around. No one, except for the tree. _Is the tree talking to me? _

"I'm over here, Dobe." Naruto stopped looking at the tree and took a couple steps around the trunk. On the other side sat an annoyed Sasuke with a smirk on his face, peering up at Naruto as he was gazing down on him.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! Again, please please R&R for me! Has anyone noticed the whole "happy" theme of the names for the story? Lol. ShiawaseHappy in Japanese, and the store's name was the Happy Bag. (yes, I know it's a bit lame, but can you sue a girl for being bored?) I don't think that this has any importance to the story, its just something I put in there for the spirit of it. Also, I was going to go on to the end of the day with this Chapter, but I just kept making everything longer and longer, so the next part of the day will be in the 3rd extension. Thanks! (Sasuke's a bit of a brat, isn't he?) Ah, and 'dobe' is Naruto's nickname from Sasuke. Means bottom of class, stupid, to sum it up. 


	3. Looks more like a hemp room to me

A/N: Yes, I have officially realized that my humor, (as great as it is), is very dry. Sarcasm's what I've been offering, lol. Ah, sorry for being sooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly late with this part! First, I got major writer's block, and then I was really sick or busy. It's been a bit rough. So, thanks for sticking it out, and I'm sorry if it's short and badly written.

Disclaimer: My therapist says that if I tell you that I don't own Sasuke and Naruto, the white men in the white coats won't come back. -

Thank Yous and cookies to:

Trekiael 

Divina14 

dreamwave27

flame gazer 

Shimizu Asuka 

yukaishepards 

FireieGurl 

SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll

Thankyou bunches for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Anyone reviewing this next one would help greatly, because I am trying to make a decision. Shounen-ai/Yaoi or pure friendship straightness? Give me your opinions, it's YOU who's reading it.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the blond. He wasn't really sure what to say, but it didn't matter because Naruto opened his mouth next.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned. _Can't this kid ever keep his mouth shut? _Sasuke went over all of the different answers he could use to that question, deciding that in this case he might as well lay it straight.

"I sit here every day at lunch, got an issue?" Naruto just shook his head slightly, so Sasuke continued on. "So, what are _you _doing here?", he said, waiting for the rather shabby looking boy's reply.

As expected, a life story and explanation was what Sasuke received. "Well, since I just moved here, I don't really have any friends, so when I saw all the people in the lunch room I decided to come out here to sit alone like I usually do. Then, I was sitting against the tree looking at my schedule when I noticed…."

Sasuke interrupted, desperately trying to cut the bubble of babble short. "Yes, our school is pink. It's nice that you know your colors, too." Naruto, who's mouth was open, shut it and looked behind Sasuke at the tree trunk. A summarized time of about five agonizing seconds passed, leaving it awkwardly silent. Sasuke sighed. "Let me see your schedule."

It took Naruto a second to apparently remember what a schedule was, but when he did, he reached into his right pocket and brought out a slightly stained _and maybe wet? _folded piece of paper. He then gave it to Sasuke, who stood up and received it. _It was wet._ Sasuke opened up the schedule and read what classes Naruto had for periods five and six; he already knew what his first three and lunch were.

_Kakashi……and Ms. Haruno. _Sasuke both died and was reborn inside. He had Kakashi, but had a different class instead of drama after fifth period. _It's like saving the best for last. _Sasuke folded it back into its original form, and handed it back to Naruto, who then paused and asked what 'that sound' was.

Sasuke listened to the obnoxious, nauseating, high pitched squeals of the thirty girls or so that were spread throughout the school lawn and parking lot. "SASSSSUUUKKKKEEEEEEEEE?" He shivered. Nothing was worse than knowing that almost every second of the day you were either being 1. Watched or 2. Searched for. Really, could a guy just get one second of alone time? Sure, some of his friends had told him that he should be happy in his position, but had any of them actually had a girl bust out of a stall and glomp him when he was trying to take a whiz?

Sasuke grabbed his school supplies and said "Oh, that?", gesturing to generally the whole area around them. (as much as he could holding a bunch of books, at least) "Those are my fans." With that, he starting walking through the side door of the school, not before adding "I'll see you in Lit.".

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke step into the cafeteria through the door on the side of the building. Directly after that, a stampede of all pastel colors imaginable accompanied by the scent of almost every perfume Walmart (or the Happy Bag!) carries made their way into the area in which Sasuke and Naruto had just been talking. Naruto decided to slip through the door Sasuke had only moments ago, which he did with ease. After all, what more was there to look at on him other than the holes in his jeans? (Which were just about dry, by the way)

Naruto walked into the room said to be designated for his literature, language arts, reading, poetry, whatever one may call it class. He took a glance around. _If you could even call it a class. _Instead of the conventional chairs and desks, his teacher, Kakashi, had taken the freedom of decorating one's own classroom by substituting the wood work for floor pillows and bean bags, all of which were very colorful. _Looks more like a hemp room to me. _Naruto followed suit of the rest of the class, and walked towards a bean bag in a corner and sat down. An orange bean bag. Directly after he sat down, Sasuke entered the room and sat down as well, allowing himself to slouch into a dark blue bean bag in another corner of the room. Two minutes later, and the pink bean bags would be making their move. (a/n, you know, as in closing in on Sasuke until they completely surround him…)

The bell rang, and Naruto stared at his shoes, waiting for the class to quiet down. But…_it wasn't. _He watched as a middle aged man walked into the room, heading towards the center. _Is he some senior who just hasn't passed yet? _Naruto had to admit it, the guy was pretty sloppy looking. Not sloppy like himself, he was actually dressed ok…but sloppy looking as in lazy. This guy just seemed to scream the pure, unconcentrated, impregnable wall of lazyness. The essence of well, laze. Reaching the center of the room, he smoothed back his unruly gray white hair, leaning back to stretch.

He then moved his hand over his mouth, yawning before letting out a short "Yo." The class then started to quiet down a little. –_But still not very much,_ Naruto noted. Then he leaned towards Naruto's direction, making eye connection. _Shit. _Naruto looked down, but apparently not soon enough, because the guy walked towards him.

He extended his right hand towards Naruto. "I'm Kakashi. No Mr, no Sir, just Kakashi. You're Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded, shook Kakashi's hand, and then let go. "Welcome to the class. We've got a new project we are going to start today, so you'll be able to fit in fine."

Naruto sighed. _Another project? It's my first day, and I've already managed to land myself into the hardest science class in existence, which apparently wasn't that hard, a boring health class, BAND CLASS of all things, and a screwy literature reading. Who knows what's waiting for me in Drama. You know what they say about the drama people…_Kakashi interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he _actually _attempted to quiet the class down. He continued to speak, because it _actually _worked.

Kakashi had moved to the center of the room and was in the middle of speaking when Naruto actually tuned in to listen to what he was really saying. "…and this project will be different from most projects that you are used to. I've noticed that while some of you," Kakashi glanced over at the swarm of pink and pastel colored bean bags, "seem to get along well, others," a glance was added to the more lonely bean bags of the room, "are not quite as well acquainted." He clasped his hands. "I _could _make you play a simple game or introduce yourselves to get to know each other greater, but this class will benefit you much more if instead of stepping out the box, you step outside of your most personal comfort zone." The seniors of the room started exchanging glances and looking around, trying to figure out who exactly was the last person they would want to be paired up with.

Naruto sat there watching all of the people in the room look around and exchange whispers and such. He too looked around. There was a group of normal looking people in the room, like Lee and Chouji, but there was also the group of pastel people, too. Sasuke sat alone, but aside him was a group of rather steely looking guys that Naruto didn't want to be caught with either. Naruto thought a little deeper. _Being the new kid doesn't exactly help this either, but I would be fine with anyone except…_

"Sasuke and Naruto, you are our next pair." Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as his worst day-mare (a/n—haha, nightmare, daymare……ha?ha?) was made into a reality. He looked at Sasuke, who again looked like a kid had bumped into him and made his ice cream cone fall, except this time it was Naruto, and Sasuke wanted revenge. Naruto then realized that he had been spacing out so much worrying about who he would be paired with that he had missed the rest of whatever Kakashi had said before he starting pairing people up. He glanced over at Sasuke, who looked more pissed than he had before. _Shit. _The bell then rang, and Naruto pulled himself out of the beanbag and made his way to the theatre, where drama class would be taking place.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the theatre. Drama class, was more or less of a circus than anything. It seemed that the past couple months of school they had were pretty much spent picking their noses more than anything. "The good news", was that they would be having a play soon. AKA, yet another project for Naruto to attempt to keep tabs on. _Band…Lit…Drama…all projects. _The play was going to be some wacky one that the teacher Ms. Haruno had written herself, and from what Naruto had seen of her, the play was probably going to be fairly horrifying. Tomorrow would be tryouts for certain parts. What any of these parts were, Naruto didn't know. _Maybe I can just be a waterboy or something. _Naruto entered his combination into his locker. _Plays have waterboys, right? _

Naruto grabbed his needs, jammed them in his bag, and slipped the whole mess onto his right shoulder. He then turned around abruptly, bumping into something that was apparently _very _close behind him. Naruto half expected the person whom he was pressed against to fall, but the body stood firmly in it's place. Naruto opened his eyes and saw darkness instead of the expected light. _I did open my eyes…right? _He backed up, continuing to stare at what he had opened his eyes up to. The epiphany hit him as he attached the alien body to a name; Sasuke Uchiha.

The body that was attached to a name was also attached to a mouth, which then spoke. "Let's go." Naruto watched the body start walking away. _Wee, go where? _Naruto decided he must have missed something, so he voiced his question;

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned around to face Naruto. Was this blond guy so air-headed that he had already forgotten all of the rules of the project? Sasuke tried to repress the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Naruto's genuine deer in the headlights look.

"The project, you remember, right?" The blond deer was still there, so Sasuke urged him through the crowded hallways while explaining the sum of what they were to do. Essentially, they were to spend every minute outside of class together, taking turns within the weeks of who's house they were staying at. They would think and act upon ways to get to know each other, and then write a poem about the whole experience. Sasuke decided that they would spend the first week or so at Naruto's house, which from the look on Naruto's face, he didn't enjoy the idea of sharing his space. (a/n, omg, did that rhyme?)

When they reached the outside of the school, Naruto started heading into the bus lane direction, while Sasuke stopped to pull out his car keys. Naruto noticed that he was walking alone, and turned around, seeing Sasuke gesture towards the other parking lot, so he followed.

When Sasuke reached his car, Naruto gasped over the condition of it, probably wondering how he got it. Sasuke didn't say much, aside from a grumbled "get it", and stepped into the driver's seat, putting the keys into the ignition. After receiving some fairly similar directions to Sasuke's own route home, Sasuke pulled into the swing of traffic and onto the road, turning up his favorite radio station.

* * *

MAAJOOOOR AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ

Hey! I was wondering if it'd be a huge devastation to you guys if I changed to a different point of view? Such as "I opened the door" instead of "Naruto opened the door"? Plllease give me feedback on that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
